


Ready

by Joyful



Series: One Sentence Meme flash fills [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren is about to give her virginity to Noah Puckerman, but she's a bit more scared than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

She doesn't know why she's so scared. It's not like she and Puck haven't done stuff before. They make out all the time, and she's let him finger her—with all her clothes on—and grind against her until he's come in his pants. But they've never done _that_. They've never been _naked_ together, and Lauren doesn't know which scares her more: seeing Puck in the buff, or letting him see all of her. Still, it's prom night, and they didn't win king and queen but they still had an awesome time, and as scared as she is, Lauren feels ready. They've rented the motel room, they've got condoms and all night together. She's fairly certain Puck can sense her nervousness, though.

“Babe, if you're not ready, we don't have to do this. I'm not that douchebag who pushes girls into it anymore. I'm cool with what we've been doing,” Puck says, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She can feel his hardness pressed against her butt, and it's oddly exhilarating. _She_ did that to him. She got him all hot and bothered. He's turned on for _her_.

“No,” Lauren says. “I'm ready, and I want to, I'm just a little nervous. I don't usually do things unless I'm certain I'm going to kick ass at them. What if I'm really bad?”

“Do you want to?” Puck asks.

“Yeah,” Lauren says.

“Then as long as we both enjoy ourselves, it should be awesome,” Puck reassures.

She leans back into his chest and closes her eyes. She thinks she knows why she was so nervous, but she's scared to voice it.

“Did you mean it?” she asks.

“Did I mean what?”

“When you told me you loved me, did you mean it, or were you just trying to get in my pants?”

“I mean it,” Puck says. “I know it's not very bad-ass, and it totally fits that thing about you keeping my balls in a jar, but I don't think I care anymore. I love you, Lauren Zizes, and if people have a problem with that they can kiss my ass.”

“Okay,” Lauren says, smiling. “I'm ready.” She turns in his arms and kisses him. Puck kisses her back and they've both gotten a lot better at this over the past few months. He slips one hand against the back of her neck and she shivers slightly at the contact. He lifts his hand to touch the back of her head and she flinches away.

“What's wrong?”

“The bobby pins are stabbing me in the scalp. Give me a few minute in the bathroom, and I'll be ready.”

“Okay,” he says. She grabs the bag she'd stashed in her car a week ago and walks into the bathroom. She's nervous, but resolved.

In the motel bathroom she pulls the bobby pins all out and brushes a wide-tooth comb through her hair. It's a little stiff from hairspray, but not awful. She takes her earrings off and is suddenly reminded of that scene in _Breaking Dawn_ where Bella is nervous getting ready to have sex with Edward. She's fairly certain that Puck isn't going to leave massive bruises all over her or knock her up with a baby that'll kill her, so what does she have to be afraid of? The only thing left to fear is that Puck won't like her body, and he's already told her time and time again that he does. One more deep breath and she's not scared anymore. She gets herself out of blue dress and stockings and opens her bag. She looks at the sexy underwear she got from Torrid and nods to herself. She can do this. She puts on the black and purple lace bustier and matching lace panties and steps out into the motel room.

Puck has taken off his jacket, tie, shoes and shirt. He's still wearing his suit pants, black socks and undershirt, and he's lounging back on the bed, his hands behind his head. He looks at her and his jaw drops.

“Babe...” he said, and she can't help but smile to herself because she thinks she actually sees a hint of drool at the corner of his mouth.

“You like it?” Lauren asks.

“Hell yes I like it. You look amazing. Well, you always look amazing.”

“You look pretty good yourself, Puckerman,” she says and she comes over to join him on the bed.

“Did you get this just for me?” Puck asks, cupping her breasts through the black lace. Her breasts are large, but it's okay because so are Puck's hands, and his thumbs brush her nipples through the fabric and she shivers. She feels her nipples harden under his hands and she blushes.

“Yeah,” she says. “Do you like it?”

“It's gorgeous,” he says, “But if you don't get it off soon, I'm going to rip it off you and you'll never be able to wear it again. And that would be a crying shame.”

“Oh,” she says, still blushing. “Help me?”

He reaches behind her and under the row of clasps. As he takes the lacy garment off, his arm knocks slightly into her glasses and she giggles before taking them off and setting them on the nightstand. She's almost completely naked now, and leans back onto the bed. He creeps over her to kiss her and tweak a nipple with his fingers. He arches her back because it feels good, then notices his clothing. If she's going to be in her underwear, so should he. Her hands find his belt buckle and start to undo it, sliding the the thin strip of leather from his pants. He pulls off his own undershirt as she throws the belt aside. She undoes the button on his pants, and pulls down the zip. He's wearing underwear, but she can see the outline of his erection through them, and feels a fresh wave of moisture pooling between her legs. He is _so_ hot, and he's all hers. But more than that, she thinks she might actually love him. She never expected it to happen, but she finally found a guy who makes her feel better about herself just by being nearby.

Puck pulls his pants off and they're both there in nothing but their underwear. He gets distracted then and goes back to her breasts, feeling the weight of them, holding and squeezing them. Flicking his fingers over her nipples, listening to her breathing get heavy. She loves the feel of his hands on her skin. She's always felt a little self-conscious about her skin. It's covered in thin red stretch-marks and acne and freckles and she definitely doesn't look like a porcelain doll; more like a Cabbage Patch Kid. But still, Noah's hands on her make her feel like she's a goddess; like she's invincible.

They kiss a while longer, tasting one another, and she loves the weight of his body against her, pressing her into the mattress. Then his hand drops between her legs and a finger slips under her panties, testing the wetness there.

“You're enjoying yourself then?' he smiles. His voice is light and teasing, and he knows she's enjoying herself because he can feel it on his finger.

“Yessss,” she says, releasing a puff of air and drawing out the s like a snake.

His hands are on the waistband of her panties.

“May I?”

“Yes,” she says, and lifts her butt up so he can slide the black and purple lace off of her. He tosses them on top the the bustier and then just _looks_ at her.

“God you're beautiful,” Puck declares and Lauren knows she's blushing again.

“Can I see you?” she asks, and he nods before taking off his boxers. She's seen him topless before, of course, and finds his misshapen nipple oddly fascinating. But she's never seen the Puckerman full monty before. Puck kicks the underwear away and moves closer so that she doesn't have to squint. No glasses. She pulls him onto the bed with her and gets her first good look at it. It's long and thick and redder than she'd imagined. It's circumcised of course and there's liquid leaking from the tip. She can't quite help herself and she wraps a hand around it. He lets out a moan and his eyes close. She experiments for a few minutes, touching different places, watching it react to her touch, when finally he grabs her wrist. “Did I do something wrong?” she asks.

“No, I just wanted to stop you before it's all over too soon,” he said. “Can I, I mean, Can I go down on you?”

“Do you always ask first?” she asks, surprised.

“No,” he admits, “But I don't want to screw things up with you the way I do with everyone else I meet. Can I?”

“Okay,” she says, and she feels her whole body get hot as she blushes again. She rolls over and spreads her legs for him. He lays down between them and just goes for it. He licks up her slit and then dips his tongue inside her. It's so different than any time she's played with herself, even using the toys she's bought online. It's wonderful because his tongue is warm and wet and alive. He presses a finger to her clit and she moans loudly. He draws circles around her clit with his finger while his tongue continues to plunge into her, swirling and pushing. He pulls back his hand and replaces it with his tongue. He's licking over her clit and she's wondering if he's using a pattern or something, but there's a series of licks and kisses against her clit as he slides a long finger inside her wet heat. It feels good but strange. He puts in a second finger but keeps licking at her clit and she feels herself making that slow climb up to orgasm. He thrusts his fingers in and out of her slowly, then crooks them. His thumb presses against her perineum as he sucks her clit into his mouth, hard. It's enough for her body and mind to take flight and she's coming, a flow of juices dripping out of her. He pulls his face away and when she opens her eyes she sees him wipe a hand across his mouth and can't bother feeling embarrassed. She feels too damn good.

“Do you still want to keep going?” he asks, grabbing a condom from the nightstand.

“Yeah,” she says, “Just, go slow. Two fingers was a lot, and you're kind of huge.”

“Thanks,” he says, “I will, I promise.” He leans over to kiss her, while tearing the packet open, and she can taste herself on him. It's weird, but not bad. She's licked her fingers after masturbating before, but it's different because it's added to the taste of _Noah_ which makes it so much more perfect.

He sits up, rolls the condom on, pinches the tip to make space like Ms. Holiday showed them in sex ed class, and positions himself at her entrance. He pushes in slowly, she she realizes he's staring into her eyes, trying to see if she's in pain. She winces once, but eventually he stops and just stays there for a bit. She begins to relax and then just smiles up at him.

“Ready?” he asks, and she nods. He pulls most of the way out then pushes back in. It takes a bit to work up a good rhythm, and he slips out of her twice, causing them both to giggle nervously, but eventually they fall into sync and she realizes she's actually gasping with pleasure at each thrust. It hurts, but it feels oh so very good and part of her doesn't want this to ever end but then he's pushed all the way in and she can actually _feel_ his cock twitching inside her and it's weird and good and his face looks amazing and she doesn't ever want to let him go, but he's pulling out and tying off the condom.

“Was it okay?” he asks and that's when he gets it. He has been just as nervous and terrified about this as she has! She jumps up to her knees, ignoring the way her boobs pull against her when they bounce and wraps her arms around him, kissing the side of his neck.

“It was perfect,” she promises him. And really, it was.

*end*


End file.
